


A Little Bit Genghis Khan

by ptgreat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Jay/Dick. That one AU where Jason is the heir to the Leauge of Assasians? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1 & 2 were written when I was taking prompts for three sentence AUs.

“Is this the part where you explain your dastardly plan?” Dick asked on his knees, belligerent eyes belying his glibness.

Jason lifted Dick’s head higher with a nudge of his blade under the other man’s chin and smirked.

“I was thinking this was more of a ‘take him to my chambers’ moment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick Leauge of Assassins

Jason’s tongue darted out, catching the trickle of blood Dick had drawn with a vicious bite to his bottom lip, and grinned, “You’re feisty.”

“No,” Dick glared. “No. Don’t you dare say it—”

“I like them feisty.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You gave him _what_?”

Jason glared at the woman in front of him, the effect somewhat negated by Dick’s loose limbed form draped against him, his head lolled to the side against Jason’s jaw, while Jason held him upright with both arms snug around his waist. And then of course the wandering, pawing hands, one of which had found its way into his pants. Jason grimaced and swallowed a groan.

“Did you not wish him to be more receptive?” Nyssa said nonplussed. “Ms. Isley assured me this was one of her most effective cocktails.”

“Receptive not roofied,” Jason ground out, adjusting his grip on Dick.

“My mistake.”


End file.
